


Master of the Air

by Calcu22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), I was just going to say good but okay, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, She/Her Reader - Freeform, Slow Burn, lots of angel friendships, you are Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: You remember a life before this one, where you were just a human. Now you are an archangel trying to save the world without destroying your family.





	Master of the Air

**Author's Note:**

> so, I really have no idea what this even is. I haven't even read a reader insert before, and I can't stand reading in second person. And yet, I wrote this and there is more to come. Maybe. I have ideas and I seem to keep coming back to this weird-ass story in my free time. If you like it please leave a comment because I really don't know if this is something anyone else besides me would be interested in. I just was thinking how Raphael was so one-dimensional compared to the other archangels and this happened. Also there is probably a lot of angel/angle in here so sorry about that.

“...And your name will be Raphael.” The commanding voice said, and yet your first thought was...

“That’s a dumb sounding name.”

The silence was deafening even though no one was talking before. The layout before you was a swirl of colors and light, but there were also three beings that were different. They were bright, almost like they were made of light, but still had form. The one in front of you was the biggest, taking up your whole field of vision. There was also a multitude of colors within the light, many that you did not know the name of. Or was it that they have not been named yet?

“Oh, well I guess I could change it...?” The voice said, and you realized it was your Father. Only it wasn’t...

“No, it’s fine.” You said, more focused on the weird disconnect you were feeling than the people _beings_ around you. 

The other two beings of light that you instinctively wanted to call your brothers stood off to the side, not as colorful as ~~your~~ _their_ father, but almost as bright. You could tell they were looking at you strangely, like you did something wrong.

“Once more and I think we’ll be ready.” ~~Your~~ **their** Father said, and you wondered what he was talking about before realizing that you already knew. 

You were to help him create the universe.

Not really create. Everything was already there. Stars, galaxies, planets. He wanted your help to create  _ life _ . But things needed to be rearranged, for that to happen. Sure Father could do it himself, but he didn’t want to for some reason. If you weren’t so busy trying to not freak out, you might have thought he was lonely and needed the company. 

“...And your name will be Gabriel.”

The new light was just as bright as your... brothers, if not just as big. More like your size, and when you noticed Gabriel’s gaze, you gave a wave. Or what accounts for a wave since it wasn’t like you had a body anymore.

“Now follow my lead, my children.”

It took time for the universe to be ready to house life. Things needed to cool. More stars needed to go supernova and produce heavier and heavier elements into the cosmos. But Father, who you started to realize was like a capital g God, didn’t want to wait another billion years. He needed to prove a point to your aunt after all. 

“What’s the matter sister?” Lucifer asked one seemingly normal day. 

It was another oddity separating you from your brothers. You’ve learned that the reason you remember another life is because of Death. It’s his job to make sure that the energies that came from other universe are cleaned before Father uses it to create, but for some reason, he didn’t do that step for you. Father was annoyed, but you weren’t sure what to think. In the end you decided to start calling Death ‘lesser dad’ since he was part of the reason you are this way now, much to his annoyment. It didn’t help that Gabriel overheard you calling him that and decided to as well. Regardless, you still prefer to go by female pronouns even though you are no longer human.

“I’m not sure. This just seems...” You didn’t finish that thought.

You just didn’t know how to explain that leviathans were never the good guys back in your old world. In your old  _ universe _ . So you ended up not saying anything. 

“You worry too much. This is what Father wanted. It’s not like they will be better than us.”

“I think that’s what  _ you're _ worried about, not me.” You joked and shoved playfully into him even though he refused to move. 

“I’m not worried about something that will never happen. Look at them. All they do is eat.”

You did look like your older brother suggested. Down on the planet that was not Earth, there was hardly anything left. Soon Father’s second intelligent creatures will starve themselves due to their own insatiable hunger. 

“I suppose you’re right. It doesn’t look like they will last long regardless.” 

Lucifer smiled though you still haven’t gotten used to how light can smile. Then a moment later, he opened his wings and left. 

Father dealt with them not long after that. He had you and your siblings fight them at first, but he ended up having to created a bubble universe that he called purgatory. You didn’t like all the similarities this had to what you started referring to as your past life. Leviathans in purgatory? What was next? Luci making demons and becoming the devil? 

“My children, I fear we need to deal with my sister.”

You knew Amara better than your older brothers, and at first, you tried to talk to her. You talked to her a few times in the past. Amara loved the use of female pronouns for whatever reason, and even though she was a bit of an edge-lord you talked to her. Yet when it came to asking her to not destroy every single creation in the universe... well...it didn’t go well.

Father took care of her himself. He didn’t kill her, but sealed her away, like how the leviathans were. Only this time it wasn’t into another universe but something much smaller. A hammerspace as you called it. No one got the joke, but Gabe and Luci at least laughed. It was anchored to Lucifer for safe keeping. You made the mistake of thinking that would be it, even with your gut feeling that something bad was going to happen because of it. But you kept it to yourself. By that time you almost wanted to forget your past life, and so much time has passed that it was easy to ignore who you use to be once.  

Things were calm for a while. Father showed you all a new planet that finally had all the right stuff for life. It still looked alien, but you knew that this was Earth. While the oceans formed and single-cell organisms started to form, Father took the idea of purgatory and made something new. Heaven, he called it, and not long after that, he created other angles. 

They weren’t made one at a time like the archangels, as you are now called. They were created in batches, depending on their future role. Though Father didn’t tell anyone what that would be yet. You spent this time between meeting her new siblings and watching life evolve. 

Sometimes Father would ask for your help to... lead the path to creating new diverse things. More often than not it was a disaster and they didn’t survive. Other times Father would remove the animal and put it onto an island away from his other creations. You knew that it was going to be Australia one day. Luci and Gabe were the most involved, and it became a game to see who could get Father to sigh the loudest. Michael followed Father’s rules too much and you keep wanted to make something familiar, though the dinosaurs were really cool. 

The other Angles just watched from a distance whenever Father was gone, acting like scared children even though they weren’t. Angles were made fully developed, but you couldn’t help but see your new little siblings as children. Luci thought it was stupid, Mich didn’t get it, but Gabe agreed with you. Of course that lead with him pranking them, with you helping more often than you would admit. Still, it was fun and some names stuck out as you interacted with the younger angels. Haniel was pleasant to talk to and also seemed to prefer female pronouns. Balthazar got along a little too well with Gabe, to the point where you wanted to call him Gabe 2.0.

It didn’t last long before things changed yet again. Your Father gathered everyone around as he introduced the humans. They weren’t like humans as you knew them, and the named Homo erectus came to mind. Proto-humans. You still thought it was exciting, along with half of your family. The others looked confused and Luci...

“I don’t get it. Why do we need to be helping them?”

A quick look proved that yes, Michael and Gabriel flew off leaving you to deal with your irritated brother. Well, that was likely why Gabe left. Michael probably had a real reason for leaving. Dealing with whatever it was to put Lucifer in this mood to begin with.

“‘Cause we could learn from them.” You said instead of saying that  _ he _ could learn from them.

“Learn from them? They are still learning how to walk on two legs.” Lucifer said with more emotion than you have ever heard from him. You just wished it was something other than disgust. 

“That’s kinda the point. They have to learn or be taught everything, but it also makes it easier for them to change and adapt.”

“And what? Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Have to potential to be.” You shrugged before continuing. “I think Daddy dearest just wants some being that doesn’t hold onto his every word.”

“Ah, so more weirdos like you.”

You glared at him without any real heat, but before you could react Lucifer wrapped his wings around you in what could be called a tackle. If waves of light could tackle each other.

“Come on sister, I’m just trying to show you what I’ve ‘learned’ from the walking primates.” 

“I didn’t mean fighting you ass!” You laughed out before getting out of his hold and flying off.

It was never a good idea to play-wrestle with Luci too long. He never got that whole ‘play nice’ idea.

The change that happened after that was slow. Or maybe it started before, but that was when you noticed how Lucifer spent more and more time on Earth. You naively thought it was a good thing. You never noticed that his mark was gone.

Micheal only went down when Father would request it, but Gabriel sometimes would join you to watch the humans. They were starting to make structures and more interesting, make art. Still looked like shitty kids drawing, but it was still interesting to see things that you vaguely remember on cave walls and thousands of years old. 

“And what do you think that’s meant to be?”

“Another penis.” You said without a pause, and Gabe laughed as he shook his head.

“Why are they so obsessed with their genitalia? That’s the third one this century.”

“Not sure.” You weren’t sure if it was a dick, but if there is one thing you can remember is that humans have always made dick jokes. Doesn’t matter if it was the 21 century or the 12 century. 

“They aren’t even the only animals to have sex outside of reproduction, yet none of them make drawing.”

“None of them draw to being with Gabe. That’s why they’re so interesting.” You said, though there was a lot that you didn’t say.

You weren’t really that interested in the humans like the few angels who followed you and Gabe here were. You just liked the distant familiarity it gave.

Things seemed to be going so well until Father called everyone in the host and told them to bow down to the humans.

You hesitated for just a moment because bowing down seemed weird and something from your old life didn’t like that, but you joined the rest of your sibling nevertheless. 

All but Lucifer.

“Why should we have to bow down to them? If anything they should be bowing to us!”

“You are wrong Lucifer. I did not create them to worship you. You all need to help them achieve their greatness, for they are my best creation.”

Lucifer stilled like Father hit him physically, but before he could say anything else God continued.

“You need to learn to love them Lucifer. Come, I’ll show you how to take one as a vessel so that you can understand for yourself.”

They left without a sound, and once Michael got up from his bow the rest of the angels followed him back to heaven. Only Gabriel and a handful of angels you recognized on some of your journeys to watch the humans stayed.

“Raphael?” 

You looked to your brother who seemed concerned for you of all things. 

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking.” You lied, but no one called you out for it.

You’re not even sure if the other angels would if they knew that a lie was.

“Not sure if I want to play our guessing game with Father and Luci around.” Gabriel commented, assuming that was why you stayed behind.

“I don’t either.” You looked over to the lands that the humans have slowly been making into something that looked like a village. It was so peaceful and so far nothing has happened. Guilt filled your being at the thought that you were so worried that Lucifer would do something. Your brother might not be the nicest, but he wasn’t evil. Not like his namesake in another life.

“Let’s go home.”

Father came back sometime later to show you and your two brothers how to take vessels. He stressed that there was only one human for each of us that would work, but their children might be able to house us some day in the future. Human only lived an average of 30 years due to diseases and wounds, but you knew that would change. 

You and Gabe went down to take your vessels, yours a young girl on the cusp of adulthood by the name of Na’le. Ironically Gabriel’s was the girl’s older brother Fa’le. They both hunted, and you promised Na’le to heal her wounds in thanks of letting you use her body for the day.

It was the most fun you had in ages. The humans spoke no langue that you knew of, but it was a langue and there were pots and a bone was being caved into a flute and you could see how in another life these were your ancestors. Gabriel didn’t get it, but he had fun dancing around the fire even if he didn’t understand _why_ they were doing it.

The two of you promised to come back later, in a few years to see how it changed. But that day never came as Lucifer decided soon after to show you all his creation.

The girl once knew a Lilith could no longer be called human. Her soul was twisted and warped outside of her body, and formed a mockery of wings along with other features that you didn’t not, could not, name.

Improvement he called it. 

Father was furious, and for a moment the only thing you could think of was that this was the wrath of God. Then Lucifer was banished from Heaven, with Father announcing that next time Michael will strike him down. Lucifer wasn’t sent to Earth, but to Hell, which Father made to house all of Lucifer’s ‘creations’. Locked in a cage that was more like a black hole, that even an archangel can escape from with the key. Which is how the prophecy came to be. A Father mad at his child for torturing a poor soul.

You were numb to it, but everyone was shocked so no one bothered to asked what was wrong. You don’t know when exactly, but Father stopped dropping by heaven, and soon after a meeting with your remaining brothers, Michael decided to take control. You didn’t care, and Gabriel might have been even more annoyed with the way things were going then you. Then again, guilt seemed like the opposite of annoyance. 

You could have stopped this. You knew from the start that this could happen, and yet did nothing. And now there was more suffering in the world and your brother was just as evil as you were so sure he wasn’t.

You still went down to Earth. The first village the humans made was destroyed by Lilith before she was sent to hell with your brother, and in fear, the human left the fertile lands they lived on for so long. But it wasn't the end. You realized that this caused the humans to migrate further, to make new tools and clothes to protect themselves. They even started domesticating animals, and you and Gabe spent a whole day petting one that looked like a puppy rather than a wolf.

You got good at ignoring the talks of God and Prophecy. You tried to show your siblings the good side to humans, the things that you enjoyed as one, but it didn’t always work. Sometimes it worked  _ too _ well. Gabriel was the one who got the message from their Father to eliminate the Nephilim, but you helped. You needed to help since it felt like it was partially your fault for not explaining better, for not noticing that your sibling understood Lucifer better than you. 

The pyramids were built and the Odyssey was written. You wanted to say you spent more time on Earth then in heaven if it wasn’t for how time flowed differently between the dimensions. You had heavenly duties, but they were dealt with more effectively that Gabriel and it was fine. Everything was fine.

“I’m thinking of leaving Heaven.”

You didn’t look over to your brother who was wearing a girl this time, but you didn’t need to.

“I would be lying if I said I’ve never thought of it too.”

There was reapers all over the place, as well as angels like them who wanted to see what would happen. But Gabriel made sure that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard.

“But you won’t.”

It wasn’t a question, but it felt like one. Or maybe you just wished it was one.

“Pretty sure Big Brother will get pissed if we both disappeared.” You said even though you still had a thousand years before anyone would get the reference. 

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m the best sister ever.” You still refused to look at Gabe.

Even when the volcano erupted and the city was buried in ash as screams were silent, you kept your focus down below.

You didn’t say goodbye, and Gabriel didn’t either. Maybe you both were hoping that someday you could meet up again, or maybe that you would stay on Earth or that Gabriel would come back to heaven one day. In the end, neither situation happened.

Michael was pissed just like you said he would, but the declaration that angels would no longer be allowed on earth was a surprise. 

“That included you Raphael. You need to take over your brother duties while he is... missing.”

In heaven, you still looked like the last vessel you took, an old man who married late in life and only had two children under the age of 10. You grind your teeth together in an effort to keep from screaming at your brother. Your wings did blow out, scaring away the few angels who remained after Michael said his piece. 

“How are we meant to do our duties lock up?” You argued, keeping your voice steady.

“We will take turns watching the prophets, and I feel like the humans are well enough that our other jobs can be safely terminated. You yourself have brought up all the problems we have caused with our meddling after all.”

You cursed loudly but Micheal didn’t react, to use to your anties by now. 

“... Of course, if you knew where Gabriel was then there wouldn’t be nearly as much work for you.”

“I told you I have no idea. Probably one of his last-minute ideas and he didn’t have time to talk to me beforehand.” You lied effortlessly. 

“Well then, I think we are done here.”

You flew away before Michael was even finished speaking. 


End file.
